Evie's Best Christmas
by RebelAct1993
Summary: It's Christmastime and Evie has decided to spend it with just Castiel, but it won't start off as the Christmas she wants. Not until someone special comes back into her life and makes her happier than she has been for the last couple of years. One-shot Evie/Cass *Mentions of season nine* *Part of the Daeva and the Fallen series*


**Evie's Best Christmas**

Evie had Christmas music blasting in the background as she decorated her apartment in the city, getting excited for her first Christmas with Castiel - even if Castiel didn't know it yet. She had a fake tree instead of a real one, just because she couldn't stand the pine scent. Evie liked it till a point. It was Castiel's first Christmas on Earth, and his first Christmas with Evie. Evie couldn't be happier as she decorated the tree.

The tree was 7 and half feet tall, not even close to touching her ceilings in the apartment. The angel - the irony - was at the top of the tree, looking down at anyone in the room. She knew that Cass would probably be asking questions about what she was doing and what an angel was doing on the top of the tree. Evie was ready with answers to his many questions about 'muggle' traditions. It wasn't like he didn't what Christmas was but it was just different for every person.

When Evie was little and not with either parent, she would have a Christmas with her second family. At least three presents on Christmas Eve and the rest on Christmas morning. The thrill of waking up and finding out Santa was there and left presents for every kid. Evie didn't get many presents; she didn't celebrate Christmas or her birthday often. She was too busy with the Winchesters to make she want to celebrate.

It was only one time she celebrated with the Winchesters - the year she was almost killed by those fudgin' pagans. She knew a lot about pagan lore - including everything that had nothing to do with Jesus as from pagan lore. The whole nine-yards. Evie just made sure none of the decorations or the wreath had meadowsweet, she didn't need to relive killing pagans with a branch from a tree pine tree. _Again._ Once was enough for her.

Evelyn Knight glanced outside the window by the tree, seeing it was going to be a white Christmas after all! New York was lacking on the snow in the first week, they got snow one day - it melted the next. Then, more snow - it, again, melted before the kids could enjoy it. And that ice storm didn't help any. Evie grew a smile at the white flakes fall from the clouds.

Just one thing was different about this Christmas from others - her father was ten feet under. But, he was a Trickster; she sure hoped that Gabriel got out of there before Lucifer killed him. It _had _to be another projection. It just _had _to be. Her smaller black wings wrapped around her body as she thought about Gabriel being dead. It was a recurring thought she had when it was around this time of year.

"Evelyn." Evie jumped, dropping the glass ornament that was in her hands. The wings spread from her body, disappearing from sight. Evie calmed down when she saw Castiel - with a new tan trench coat and normal attire. As much as she loved Cass as human with new human feelings, she missed his angel side. Everything about Castiel she missed terribly.

"I wasn't expecting you this soon, Cass," Evie bent down to the broken ornament, picking up a piece of it. "Shit!" She hissed in pain as the glass pricked her finger with a very sharp edge. The blood pooled at the tip for a moment before the wound healed as quickly as it came present. Evie stood up, snapping her fingers. She kept forgetting that she was still a Daeva, the last of her kind, and her archangel powers.

"Are you all right?"

"Just a broken glass ball, nothing to worry about." Evie stated as the ornament was repaired and in her hand again. She placed it on the open tree branch, smiling at her morphed reflection inside.

"What is all this for?" Castiel approached the tree that was fully decorated.

"It's Christmas!" Evie had her arms out with a grin.

"This isn't Christmas."

"I know what Christmas is, Castiel. This is the pagan way of doing it - pretty much everyone does it this way. I have a couple of crosses in the house and if I could wear it, silver cross necklace from Gabriel. We can celebrate it any way I see fit." Evie smirked her way at Castiel who was staring at the red matte beaded garland on the tree. Cass pulled off a candy cane, not fully understanding why a piece of candy was meant to be on the tree in the first place.

"That is a candy cane, it's peppermint flavored. But, they are meant to represent the shepherds." Evie said as she ripped off the clear wrapper around the candy. "Oh! And the colors are supposed to show sinless life of Jesus." She handed the cane to Castiel who was smiling at her. "What?"

"I know what a candy cane is."

"Oh..." Evie rocked on her feet as the snow continued to fall. Castiel knew how much Evie hated Christmas, why was she so into now? Evie saw the confused look on Castiel's face. "What's the matter?"

"Don't you dislike Christmas, Evelyn?"

"I don't dislike Christmas, it's just one of my favorite holidays." Evie said, fluffing up one of the branches.

"Why celebrate it when you don't enjoy the holiday?"

"Because, Castiel," Evie took a deep breath, she needed to stay calm and not overreact like she was about to do. "You know what? You're right, Cass." Evie turned on her heels, walking away from her boyfriend. "Why should _I _celebrate a holiday when I have no one to celebrate it with? Lily's MIA, Kevin's dead, Dean's too upset to even think, Sam's got a fucking angel inside him who's evil, you _clearly _don't have to celebrate with me, and Gabriel is..." Evie closed her eyes. "So, guess what? I'm done." Evie snapped her fingers; all the decorations were gone from sight, the music stopped, and Castiel just stood there.

"Let's pretend this holiday doesn't exist for _yet _another year!" Evie slammed the door of her room, holding the door handle. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. She didn't want to celebrate anyway - without Gabriel, she wasn't meant to celebrate his favorite holiday. It was mainly the toys he loved; he was a little kid at heart.

It was a couple of hours later when Evie finally left her room. She was all bundled up, ready to walk in Central Park as the kids enjoyed Christmas Eve. Castiel was nowhere in sight and Evie was actually glad. She left the apartment, walking across the street to the snow-covered park. Little kids and their parents were out for last minute gifts for family and friends. Evie stuffed her hands into the black winter jacket. Her wings were invisible to anyone who wasn't an angel. She knew it was dangerous to go outside with her small black wings out in the open - the angels were top priority on the evil monster list at the moment. The wings wrapped around her body as she moved.

Families were having fun throwing snow-packed balls at each other. Evie could remember the first time she celebrated Christmas with her first family when hunters sent her mother back to Hell - Yuri was killed the moment she went back to Hell. Evie could remember her first snowball fight and how she ended up almost freezing to death because she didn't understand why the kids were all bundled up. She didn't get cold easily, so when she did, the wings would wrap around her body to keep in the warmth.

Evie didn't like snow.

A snowball zoomed right by her uncovered ear. She whirled around, to see who throw the ball but there was no one behind her. Not even an invisible angel. She shook her head. She was surprised how many people were actually out and about on Christmas Eve, not that it wasn't unusually for the City, but most people stayed indoors on the 24th to get ready for tomorrow. So many traditions on Christmas Eve and many people were in the large park with their friends and family. Unlike Evie who was alone on Christmas. _Again._

Evie decided to head back to her apartment and watch the people from the windows. She was a people watcher and it would be warmer with a fire going and probably a bottle of beer or something. Evie stopped right outside her door when she saw a wreath on the door. "Where'd that come from?" Evie asked to no one in particular. Evie unlocked her door, stopped in mid-step to see the tree and all her decorations were back in their normal places. "What the hell?" Evie muttered as she closed the door.

She let out a squeak when someone picked her up like she was nothing. Evie gasped when she two arms around her waist. The person put her down, and her angel sword was at the neck. "Merry Christmas to you two, Evelyn." Evie's sword dropped to the ground, she threw her arms around the man's neck.

"Daddy!"

Gabriel laughed at his daughter. He was the Trickster, and Lucifer couldn't get the jump on him that quickly. "But, I saw...I saw you die!" Evie stammered.

"You thought Luci killed me that quickly? He doesn't know all my tricks."

"But, the imprint of wings..."

"_Hello Trickster._" Evie pulled Gabriel into a hug.

"So," Gabriel removed himself from Evie's embrace to check out her New York apartment. "Where are the vessels and your half-sister angel?" Gabriel asked, glancing around the room. He snapped his fingers; a lollipop appeared in his hand.

"You've been gone for _far too long_, Gabriel. Sam currently has an angel in him, Dean's too depressed to attend, and Lily is MIA. No one can find her." Evie stated, crossing her arms. She walked towards the tree, staring at her work from earlier. "And my brother, your boy-toy?" Gabriel asked.

"Cass doesn't want to celebrate Christmas with me, and why should he? It's not all about Jesus." Evie remarked as she rolled her eyes. Music played behind her, she turned around seeing Castiel pressing the button on the computer. Evie stared at Cass, not sure what he was doing here and why he came back to celebrate. "Cass? What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas."

"Eve. The day before Christmas." Castiel didn't say anything to Evelyn. "Why are you here, Castiel? You don't have to celebrate Christmas with me." Evie said.

"I wanted to."

"Gabriel came to you, didn't he?" Evie glanced over her shoulder at her father who just shrugged with a smirk.

"Evelyn, why don't you celebrate Christmas anymore?" Castiel asked, moving closer to Evie. Evie looked over at Gabriel, who was just staring at her.

"The reason is because Gabriel was dead. When I was 16, he made his first Christmas with me a living hell. But this ring," Evie twisted the black winged ring on her fighter. "Was his first gift and I didn't want any gifts. But this ring was the best gift I could ever ask for. When I got older, Christmases became a thing of the past because Gabe wasn't around as much as I would have liked. When he died, I kinda lost hope in Christmas. Gabriel made Christmas fun and now that I know he tricked his way to be alive again, I know that Christmases will be better again. Even if my family isn't around." Evie added.

Evie saw the look on Castiel's face; she tilted her head up at the ceiling above her head. Evie chuckled, turning her attention to her father who wasn't looking at her and Castiel. She shook her head as Castiel stared at Evie. "Mistletoe."

"Santalaceae." Castiel went on to tell Evie the _real _purpose of mistletoe but Evie didn't want Castiel to talk. She grabbed him by the collar of his white dress shirt, pulling him towards her. Evie kissed him. That was the tradition of mistletoe at Christmastime, a kiss. Evie pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

"_That's _what mistletoe is used for, Cass. It's for kissing." Evie whispered.

"I like that."

"I knew you would."

"Okay, enough, you two. I still don't approve of all..._that_. It's Christmas!" Gabriel yelled at the very end. Evie laughed at her father with an eye roll.

"Yes, it's Christmas. Let's celebrate!"

"What first?"

"I'm thinking...well, there... No...we don't want to relive _that _Christmas." Evie growled. "Oh, come on, _Evelyn_! You said that was fun!" Gabriel grinned.

"I was washing out icing for days!"

"But it was fun!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and a can of whip cream appeared. "NO! Don't you dare!" Evie squealed, pushing Castiel in the way. He didn't understand what was going on between father and daughter.

"Come on, Evie!"

"No, you promised! No more!" Evie laughed.

"Fine." Gabriel sounded disappointed as the whip cream canister disappeared. Evie moved away from Castiel as something hit her in the shoulder. Evie whirled around, seeing Gabriel hand the canister to Castiel. Except Castiel didn't understand what was going on. "You will pay!" Evie smirked.

Evelyn Knight didn't hate Christmas; she just didn't enjoy all the lights, paper, tags, tree, and the spirit of Christmas. She just loved the family status you got around this time of year. Evie stared at her father who was acting like a child while Castiel stood by the tree, trying to understand why ornaments represented Jesus and his birth. Evie leaned against the doorframe watching from afar. She didn't hate Christmas - she _loved _Christmas, even if her _family _couldn't attend.

Evie just _loved_ Christmas.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Eve! My one-shot of Evie and Castiel with a mixture of Gabriel! Enjoy!**

**I have two surprises for ****you guys tomorrow! You'll have to wait and see what I'm planning! :)**

**Oh, and if you want to check out my WattPad starting now, you'll see an updated/rewrite of Daeva and the Fallen because I truly don't like where I was going with it in the beginning - it was all over the place! Oh, and if anyone who hasn't read Daeva and the Fallen - you really don't have to read it to understand what's going on. **


End file.
